Greenwood The Great (The Woodland Realm - Book One)
by Averlovi
Summary: Oropher, elvenking of Greenwood the Great seeks to defend his kingdom from the growing threat to the south-east. Worried for his son Thranduil, who was gravely wounded during the War of Wrath, he must find the balance between his duty as king and his duty as a father. Thranduil/His Wife (Survives) & Oropher/His Wife. Rated T for now, some scenes rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**The Woodland Realm**

 _Chapter I – Rising from the East_

 _Year 3429 of the Second Age_

Silent as the cat that stalked its prey did the woodland elves of Greenwood the Great move unhindered across the gnarled roots of the trees, their sights set on the prey who stalked unwelcomingly within the wood. Orcs. The king's company had tracked them coming up south from the brown lands a land that held great sorrow, not in centuries had orcs dared approach the great forest and they would learn the error of their mistake that day. The company of elves were garbed in firm leather armour and wielded short recurved bows in their hands whilst curved swords hung at their hips, each had an arrow nocked ready to be loosed. The company reached their target a few minutes later as they reached an overlook that gave them sight over the forest path below, their keen eyes picking out the orcs instantly as they scurried along whilst unaware of the danger than lurked in the trees. Their black speech began to reach the ears of the woodland elves who sneered in disgust at the foul creatures, galled by the confidence the orcs must have felt to dare trend on the elven paths, snapping from their daze the wardens spread out amongst the trees and drew their bows.

The soft sound of hooves on the mulch of the forest floor sounded behind the wardens yet no elf turned to meet the sound, for they knew whom stood at their backs. The elvenking. He made no sound as his silver-white furred elk stepped forward to observe the ambush that was about to take place, the orcs were about to cross the path before them, the pack numbered about sixty. The elvenking's grey eyes looked up ahead and spied the second half of his company that positioned themselves on the other side of the road, they too had their bows drawn. The captain of the wardens turned to look him in the eye, asking for consent to order the attack and after a brief pause the elvenking nodded his consent.

"Leave one alive" he commanded. The captain nodded before pulling the horn from his hip to his lips and letting loose a long call. As the horn sounded the orcs on the path stopped instantly, snarling and drawing their crude weaponry as they looked to the source of the sound, as they did tens of arrows raced from both sides of the path, dropping half of their number with one volley. A second volley came and crashed into orc flesh, as the second volley left the bows of the woodland elves the elvenking sprang into action as his elk leaped out of the trees and charged into the fray. The remaining orcs turned to flee, the king wielded a long spear and pointed to an orc he wanted alive, his men heeded the order and shot the remaining orcs down before descending to finish off any wounded with their blades. The remaining fleeing orc tried to turn into the forest thinking to seek shelter from the large forest creature and its rider, however the spear of the king caught it first as the leaf shaped spear blade pierced the orcs hamstring with such force it shattered the bone beneath. The orc shrieked in agony as it crumpled to the path unable to crawl away as the king's elk stamped down on its healthy leg, causing the air to split with an almighty crack.

"Silence filth!" barked the elvenking from atop his mount, the orc being unable to roll over looked up over its shoulder with fear evident in his yellow eyes. The bloodied spear hovered mere inches from the orcs face, and as the creature looked up he could see a tall and fierce elf astride his mighty forest elk, it seemed the orc would suffer greatly for its arrogance in stepping into the forests of the woodland realm. "Why do you enter my forest orc" spoke the elf in a low and dangerous tone.

"Not yours, not for much longer" the orc snarled, hatred overcoming fear in that moment. The creature felt a hot flash of pain as the spear was driven into its shoulder, pinning it to the earth.

"Answer the question" the elf asked more firmly, twisting his spear and inflicting agony on the orc.

"Soon elf, your forests will burn, and your people shall be slaughtered. You will not be so mighty astride your mount as your men are butchered and your women and children are hand fed screaming to the war…" the orcs tirade was cut short as the elvenking slammed his spear point into the throat of the orc, nearly severing its head from its shoulders. The king sat motionless for a moment and then began wiping the blood from his spear on the corpse of the dead orc. _Flith_ he thought, no one hated the spawn of Morgoth more than the elves, not even the dwarves could claim that.

"My king Oropher" called the captain of the guard from over by the mass of dead orcs, the king urged his large forest elk to trot over to his royal guards who were ensuring the orcs were slain and retrieving their arrows. Oropher observed the carnage before him, it was the fifth orc group that had strayed into their borders in the last two weeks whereas they had been at peace for the servants of Morgoth for many centuries, he had already ordered the population to move further north, he feared they may need to yet move further. "All dead I am sure Faendil? This is becoming troubling indeed, I want the watch doubled at the borders nothing is to enter this forest without my knowledge" the king ordered.

"Of course, my king, I will see to it that the patrols are increased at once" Faendil replied, his shoulders squared as he addressed the king. The silvan elf had served as Oropher's captain of the guard for nearly a century and always carried out his duties without equal.

"Very good, I will send word to King Amdir in Lorinand regarding the latest orc incursions, I would know if the Golden Wood suffers such." Oropher commented, his mind pondering another thought. "Send for my for my wife and son, I would have them close and not in Lindon with the Noldor" Oropher added as he watched the elves piled up the dead orcs. It had been a few years since Oropher had seen his wife, he missed the warmth of her smile and her council and he especially missed his son, Thranduil. He had inherited his mothers golden-white hair over his own silver-grey and he had grown into a fine ellon, though he had not found an elleth to call his own, Oropher hoped he would find one among the woodland elves. He drew himself back to the present and continued to observe the pile of orc corpses, none of his own littered the ground which was a blessing, it was not always the way. "Burn the bodies" he ordered, before urging his elk away from the scene and turned northward to return to his newly founded halls.

The journey was uneventful for the elvenking as his royal guard, ever was it so that the inner forests of Greenwood the Great were silent and clear of evil, thanks to the valour of its wardens. The rushing river was the first indication that this home was near, then the road would widen between the trees and come before a long and narrow bridge, the entrance too his halls which were built to resemble the lost city of Menegroth. Though Oropher's attempts at such a task did not his old city any justice, the halls of the elvenking however were grand and imposing to any outsider, and his legend alone struck fear into even the hearts of orcs, for his deeds in the war of wrath during the first age were many yet were oft unspoken due to the tales of the Noldor. The memories of that war alone brought pain to his heart, for it was then that one of Morgoth's serpents had taken to the field, and his son, Thranduil, in all of his bold youth stood tall before such a beast, his son and warriors indeed brought low the beast, but at great personal cost. The beasts flame had engulfed Oropher's son, burning him completely on his left side and leaving him naught but ruined there, even despite elven medicines and magic, the best they could do for him was conjure an illusion to hide his deformity.

Though he did not lose his son in body, he had instead lost him in spirit. Thranduil rarely laughed anymore and his once outgoing and charming nature vanished with those accursed flames. Oropher was forced from his sorrowful thoughts when his elk keened a calling cry, which was in turn responded too from within the elvenking's halls as they neared the gates to his home. The elvenking smiled and gently brushed his mounts neck, his elk was a buck and recently his mate had given birth to a fawn, who unlike its sire was a rich brown and auburn colour. He thought it a perfect gift for his son for when the prince of the woodland realm would arrive.

"My king" called the guards as he rode by them and into his halls, he nodded in acknowledgement to them before he slipped away and dismounted his noble steed inside the entrance hall. Stable hands came at once at relieved the king of the reigns.

"See to it that he is treated well, he performed beautifully today" Oropher spoke softly as he once again brushed his elk's fur, the creature snorting in agreement with the action. "Ensure he spends some time with his fawn also" the king added before slowly walking one of the many walk ways that would lead to his chambers. It heartened him to see so many elves about his halls, smiling and jovial despite the increasing perils coming from the south, and amongst the many elves of his kingdom two that he was very familiar with approached him with smiles.

"Ah, Gelathon, it is good to see you. I see that Galion is acting as your parchment carrier today then? Has Merrill become weary of you already?" Oropher asked with a hint of mirth in his tone. Gelathon was the first elf that Oropher came across within the Greenwood when he travelled over the mountains, he and his family were beset by a lost pack of orcs before Oropher and his small group of guards came to their aid. The ellon was very esteemed with the silvan elves of the wood and acted as a councillor of sought, and upon hearing of Oropher's part in his rescue they embraced him as their lord and eventually king.

"My wife is seeing to the newcomers; thus, she thought our son could be put to good use with my errands today" Gelathon replied with a smile. He was tall like most elves and had long brown hair like most Silvan's that resembled the colours of the tree bark, and his eyes were of an olive green, a stark difference to the silver-grey mane and grey eyes of the elvenking. Though Oropher was of the sindar, he found that the silvan elves joyous and carefree which was something that needed, and that perhaps Thranduil would need.

"Well I require your council anyway, your son is welcome to join us if you wish him to gain experience" Oropher replied, smiling at the sight of eagerness from the young ellon beside his advisor.

"Of course, shall we away to the council chambers then my lord?" asked Gelathon.

"I will meet you there, for I will be glad to rid myself of my traveling cloths" the king spoke before moving by the two ellon, a signal that they were dismissed.

It was not long before Oropher had changed from his riding garb and into a fine robe of silver and an overcoat of midnight blue, the outfit reminding him of the stars in the vast nights sky. He strode purposefully into his council chambers, finding that Gelathon and Galion were already seated waiting for him, he wasted little time in taking the chair at the head of the table, the two other elves in the room waiting for him to speak.

"Another orc pack has been vanquished at the southern road" he spoke gravely, the expression on his long-time friend and advisor slipped.

"This is grave my king, this is happening too frequently to be of mere chance" Gelathon responded and Oropher had to agree. News of Sauron's supposed drowning at Numenor had not slipped past his notice, the ever-present malice and darkness was growing once again, a sign that his spirit had endured. His people had been spared the devastation of the war between the elves and Sauron over one-thousand-and-seven-hundred years before, where Lindon and Rivendell were besieged by the forces of the dark lord. He had been thankful that his wife and son were staying in Lorinand across the Auduin during that perilous time.

"You are right my friend, Sauron is making his move and appears to be testing our strength" the elvenking spoke in thought. It was at that moment he thought it unwise to have invited Galion along, the young ellon looking concerned and fearful. "Yet we hold firm, I have heard news that he is more focused on the realms of men to the south, Minas Ithil was recently assaulted by a horde of orcs" Oropher sought to continue and ease his fears for their safety.

"What do you purpose long term?" Gelathon asked.

"I have doubled the watch at the borders, though I fear we may have to give ground. The forest to the south is to vast for our warden's alone, and I do not wish to deploy the army so far from home" Oropher started, not liking what he was going to have to do to ensure his people were safe which was something that took priority. "I purpose we pull everyone back behind the Emyn Duir, we can better hold the passes of the mountains and river crosses than that of the open forest" he added.

"that would mean giving up two-thirds of the realm my king! And what of Amon Lanc?" Gelathon countered in shock at the elvenking's plan. Amon Lanc, the first fortress he built within the Greenwood upon proclamation of his kingship but left abandoned as he moved to distance himself from the lady of the golden wood, Amdir may rule the forests, yet it was the Noldorian ring bearer who held the power.

"I do not do this easily mellon, I will not risk the lives of my people. It is too vast a realm to protect with the threat of Sauron" Oropher countered gently. Greenwood had a force of ten-thousand warriors that could be rallied for its defence, but even that would not be enough for the vastness of the forest realm. "I will appeal to King Amdir for his eyes on the southern edges, if a large host crosses the barren lands we will hear of it" he finished. The room fell silent as each ellon contemplated what might happen in the coming years, whatever it might be, it was not bound to be favourable to the free peoples.

"My wife and son are being sent for, for too long have they dwelt away from this forest. Now that the kingdom is established I seek to bring our people the queen the deserve and a prince. What say you of this Gelathon?" Oropher asked, seeking to move on from such grim tidings.

"The people would be excited indeed! Many are eager to finally see Queen Lalaith, and of course Prince Thranduil, many elleth are excited for the day he will dwell beneath our trees" Gelathon replied. Again, Oropher was amazed by the welcoming nature of the Silvan elves, had an unseen queen and prince come to a Noldor or even Sindar kingdom at that, they would be frowned and unwelcomed even after so long.

"Perhaps Galion would be a suitable companion to my son, what say you to that Galion?" Oropher asked the young ellon who sat quietly besides his father.

"I would be honoured to accompany the prince on his arrival, I could introduce him to a few of the noble's children?" Galion replied eagerly, causing the king to chuckle at his excitement.

"My son is a little dour, the nature of his experiences has dampened his soul some what I fear, but you will do him some good" Oropher smiled and then turned to Gelathon once more. "Have Thalion's company depart to collect them as soon as possible, I will write a letter for them to take with them. I wouldn't want the high-king of Lindon to be surprised by lowly Silvan's turning up at his gates" the elvenking added, his comment on lowly Silvan's was a mocking of the opinion of the high elven Noldor, Gelathon smiled in agreement.

"Very well, I will speak to Thalion at once" announced his advisor who stood from his seat and turned to leave, before catching himself and turning back to the king who looked back with a questioning glance. "Will a feast be required my king?" a smile gracing his lips.

"Oh of course mellon-nin" smirked the king.

…

 _What do we think?_

 _I intend too do this tale over three shorter stories (fifteen chapters each or so). Spanning the events of Oropher's rule and Thranduil's prince hood, then the war of the last alliance and finally Thranduil returning home and trying to come to terms with his new title._

 _This will be a work in progress as it's a bit more complicated (I have been researching dates and ages etc etc) and I will be taking my take with it as I am working on an Inheritance Cycle series as well (I find flicking between two types of fandoms keeps it fresh._

 _Reviews are welcome for guidance and views._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Woodland Realm**

 _Chapter II – Vigorous Spring_

 _Year 3429 of the Second Age_

For five weeks had they travelled from London and the behest of the king, from Ered Luin, through Eriador and over the Misty Mountains via Rivendell. They had only stayed the one night in the Noldor haven, overseen by Elrond Half-elven, though the lord of the last homely house was not present during their stay. The journey over the mountains was uneventful save for the odd hungry warg that tried its luck, only to be slain or harried away by the keen eyes of Greenwood's archers. The company of elves had turned north when they reached the Great River and only crossed when they reached the forest gate to the vast forest.

At the front of the company rode Thalion and his son Evandar as they lead the Greenwood's royal guard on their long journey. Thalion was perhaps the keenest warrior in the Greenwood and the personal guard of the king, the duty he was performing now was the most important of his life, for he was guarding the king's wife and only heir whilst they travelled to the halls of the elven king. Behind them and flanked by guards on all sides and the rear, was an elleth of otherworldly beauty, her long golden-blonde hair reached down to her lower back and her piercing sapphire blue eyes radiated great wisdom and kindness. She was dressed in a deep burgundy gown with a heavy silver cloak draped over her shoulders to ward away the bitter chill of the autumn giving way to winter, and upon her head sat a delicate silver circlet with a singular ruby set in its centre, her garb colours reflecting the coming season of Yule. Beside her sat a terrifyingly beautiful ellon, his hair almost silver-grey like Oropher yet held a golden sheen to it whilst his eyes were a pale blue like that of a winters morning. This elf contrasted with the elleth beside him, opting for a silver tunic that parted at the waist and swept around to the backs of his knees whilst a deep red overcoat textured like that of maple leaves with a high collar adored his shoulders. Perhaps the strangest feature of these elves compared to the Silvan guards was their hair, for no braids adorned them which amongst elves was uncommon.

"Thranduil ionneg, you seem pensive why don't you share your thoughts with me?" Lalaith asked, her musical voice breaking the rhythmic sound of hooves rustling against the grass. Her son was always deep in his own mind, it had been so since his injuries that he suffered from the dragon over three millennia ago. It grieved Lalaith that her beautiful and vibrant son had lost his light, she clung to the memories of him as a young elfling and causing havoc in hers and her husband's lives.

 _Oropher gently brushed his wife's arm as they lay in their afterglow of rather vigorous lovemaking that early morn, she rested her head upon his chest as she enjoyed his touch. There moment was disturbed however when the doors to their chambers opened slowly, drawing the attention of both elves who looked quizzical when no face appeared behind it and gently closed. However, within a few moments a little tuft of white-blonde hair could be seen tottering alongside the bed, before a little pair of hands and a wooden toy sword appeared at the edge of the mattress._

" _Ada and Nana up. Now" came the little demanding voice from beside the bed. Lalaith chuckled and drew the blankets up to cover herself before Oropher reached over and pulled the little elfling from the floor and onto his lap._

" _Yes Thranduil, Ada and Nana are up indeed. But why are you, it is much too early for little elves to be awake and with a sword no doubt" Oropher replied softly whilst his wife reached out and brushed her sons face lovingly. Thranduil was their pride and joy, their little vigorous spring._

" _I heard nana making noises, I came to rescue her Ada" stated the little elf before he turned his pale blue eyes to Lalaith. "Naneth is safe now" he proclaimed with happiness, holding his toy high in the air. Oropher watched his wife's eyes widen at her sons words and turn to him in alarm, causing him to smirk and chuckle heartily, causing her to tap him on the arm, something Thranduil mimicked._

" _Why am I being punished so?" Oropher cried in mock offence._

" _You know very well why meleth-nin" she scolded in humour, a twinkle flashing in her husband's eyes._

" _Perhaps it is you that should keep the volume down" he countered, earning himself a pillow around the head. Thranduil studied his parents intently whilst he tried to work out what they were referring too._

" _Oropher, you son is right there, must you be so vulgar" she protested._

" _What Nana, what does Ada know" asked the little elfling who glared at Oropher as though he kept some great secret from him. Oropher laughed gently and kiss his son on the head before passing him to his mother and reaching for the robe that was strewn on the floor. Lalaith gathered her son in her arms, the elfling giggling as she did so whilst her husband covered himself._

" _Ada will tell you one day, but that day is not today my elfling" Oropher started, hiding the urge to urge to chuckle at his son's grumpy expression. "Perhaps we can go and practice with your wooden swords today?" He added. The little elfling beamed and untangled himself from his mother and crawled eagerly to the edge of the bed. Of course, Oropher merely stood and let his son wildly wave his little toy around as he was much too small and young to start his lessons. He caught the eye of his wife would smiled at her little child, they were truly thankful to the Valar for this little gift._

"The threat must be great, I heard rumours of a grand alliance in Lindon and Rivendell and now father summons us" came her son's voice, deep as an ocean and commanding without effort, she often thought he took after his father in many ways but whereas Oropher was softly spoken, Thranduil was the opposite yet not without its own beauty and grace.

"Your father has called us here as the kingdom is ready, he wanted to navigate the cultural differences between that of Sindar and Silvan. Not that I think there is any concern, for are we all not elves?" Lalaith replied gently, skipping over the point of the rumours which indeed had begun to make the rounds.

"Even the Noldor? I Imagine they would think themselves like the Valar, such their arrogance" he questioned.

"Not all are the same my son, we dwelt long enough in Thingol's court to know that any elf, regardless of creed can be arrogant and unwise. That is not strictly applied to the Noldor alone" she spoke wisely.

"Next you will say that orcs are capable of reason" Thranduil snorted.

"I am not so old that I have lost sense Thranduil" she laughed in reply, causing a rare smile to grace her sons face something she greatly enjoyed seeing. They rode the rest of the journey in relative quiet as they picked up the pace, Lalaith eager to see her husband again after so long and Thranduil to desired to see his father greatly. As they travelled further into the forest the pair were reminded of the great forests of Elu Thingol's realm, before the sacking by the dwarves and the elves vengeance, slowly but surely, they began to see elves gathering either side of the road, the people seemingly keen to get a glimpse of their queen and prince.

"Do you think it strange that they are so interested in us mother?" Thranduil asked quietly as the crowd of elves grew though remained parted for the company to pass. Lalaith observed the countless faces of both ellyn and elleth as they progressed to the halls of her husband, they were indeed curious of them and she smiled at all she caught eyes with, which were returned.

"I know not, perhaps your father has been too eager to praise us that we might even be a disappointment" she laughed, she was not blind to the looks of the elleth however. Her son caught many an eye wherever he went and here it seemed was no different. After what seemed like an age they finally came across the great rushing river and narrow bridge that lay before the doors to the elvenking's halls, and the crowds were huge here and the atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. Thalion and Evandar began to slow their horses along with the rest of their company and dismounted, Thalion stepped over to Lalaith and extended his hand up towards her which she gently took as he helped her from the horse whilst Thranduil gently eased himself from his own, gently declining Evander's.

"The day I require help down from a horse will be one of great shame" he spoke with a smile, the guard returning it with own smile and a nod of the head. The crowd fell silent suddenly causing Thranduil to turn and see his noble and beloved father exit his halls and walk across the narrow bridge. The king was dressed in a robe of the finest silver silk and a cloak of midnight blue, whilst a crown of sharp twigs and autumn leaves adored his head.

It was Thranduil's mother who walked forwards first, though her steps were slow and measured it was clear to all she was holding herself back, had they been alone Lalaith would've ran into her husband's embrace. Yet she stood before him as he extended his hand in which she eagerly took, relishing the feel of her beloveds skin.

"Meleth-nin" Oropher breathed seemingly forgetting where he was in that moment before the beauty of his wife. "My people of the woodland realm, my wife and your queen Lalaith!" He announced, his voice carrying through the forest and was met with roars of approval and applause. The king's eyes did not leave his wife's own as cradled her hand and brought her to stand beside him whilst his councillors and court members greeted her eagerly. As the applause died down Thranduil watched as his father's eyes turned to him, joy and pride sparking within them as he did so, and he beckoned for Thranduil to step forward. "And of course, my son, Thranduil. It is good to welcome the prince of the woodland realm home" he spoke.

"Thank you, Ada," Thranduil replied and lowered his head as would be deemed proper.

After further speeches and well wishes the king ushered his family and the people inside to the warmth of his halls and the grand feast began in earnest. The queen watched with amusement as the woodland elves danced and made merry with little care for appearances, something she found wonderfully charming. She sat beside her husband whom had not let go of her arm since her arrival, not that she minded his attentions for it had been far too long and it seemed he shared the same opinion.

"When it is deemed proper I will sweep you away to our chambers Meleth-nin" he whispered in her ear causing her eyes to darken a little, truth be told most bonded elves lay with one another quite frequently after marriage however it naturally waned after time, that such trope did not apply to Oropher however, who regularly sort out his wife for such carnal pleasures and keeping their passion aflame. It was something she did not object too, and she greatly looked forward to their reunion later.

"How much have you had to drink?" She teased.

"No drink would stratify my thirst as you would my beloved wife" he smiled, his words causing her great joy and pleasure.

"Maybe so my husband, but perhaps before you try and keep me to yourself I should mingle with your subjects?" she smiled before rising from her chair and walking off, turning to smile at him briefly as she did so. "Thranduil has been excited to see his ada for some time, go to him" she encouraged, before slipping away. Oropher felt his heart swell for a moment and he caste his eye about the hall as he searched the crowd for his son, finding him speaking with one of his advisors and one of the Sindar elves that had accompanied Oropher to the wood. The elvenking rose from his seat and made his way over, Thranduil had his back to him so it was his companions who saw the king first and gentle lowered their heads in reverence.

"My king Oropher, we were just speaking with the prince about his time in Lindon" Halathorn spoke first with Thranduil nodding in agreement, his eyes lighting up at his father's presence.

"Ah is that so? I often found it too open and detached from nature, what are your thoughts son?" Oropher added his opinion before turning to his son. Thranduil was a tall as he and the father and son were amongst the tallest in the room, and whilst Oropher was strong in mind and body it was clear to the eye that his son was built like that of a warrior, even beneath his tunic and overcoat.

"I agree with you Ada, I have longed to be under the trees and halls since Doraith, so being here soothes my fae" Thranduil replied, his tone rich and deep. Hearing that being within the forests again helped his son brought a gentle relief to Oropher, he like his queen only wished to see their son whole again, and for that glimmer behind his eyes to return.

"And we are glad that you have come, there are many who wish to meet with you my son" Oropher added before turning to Halathorn and his companion. "Would you excuse us my friends? I believe I must introduce my son to a few people"

"Of course, my lord, I would much like to ensure my daughter is not causing trouble anyway. Good day my lords" Halathorn chuckled before walking into the throng of merry elves.

Oropher introduced his son to many of his advisors and their families, the warriors of the Greenwood appeared keen to discuss Thranduil's part in the war of wrath and his other war stories, where as many elleth's blushed and whispered as the pair walked past, trying to catch the eye of the prince. After many introductions Oropher led his son to his most trusted councillor and friend, Gelathon.

"Gelathon, may I introduce my son Thranduil" Oropher spoke, pride evident in his voice. Gelathon smiled and placed his hand upon his chest before extending it outwards in greeting, an action which Thranduil returned.

"My prince, it is with glee that I am finally able to meet you. You have quite a legend within these halls" Gelathon spoke kindly before handing the king and his son a goblet of wine.

"Dorwinion, it is the finest vintage I have ever tasted ionneg" Oropher explained as Thranduil brought the goblet to his nose to sample its scent.

"Thank you, it must be a fine wine for you to say so father" Thranduil replied.

"I remember your first sample my king, never have I seen such a hangover in an eldar in my many years. Not since Galion snuck into my wine rack as a youth" Gelathon chuckled heartily. Thranduil's eyes widened at the advisors' jest, in all his time in Doraith he had never seen his father engage in banter within the court, yet Gelathon teased him so brazenly. It was when his fathers laugh was added that Thranduil allowed himself a small smile.

"This is why I prefer our Silvan kin, your humour and love for life is refreshing!" Oropher countered before taking a sip of his wine, prompting Thranduil too also sip the crimson liquid. The taste was divine and even he could tell of its potency from just one intake, he would have to keep his wits about him with this beverage Thranduil thought to himself. The three elves conversed for a time before Oropher made a gesture with his eyes to Gelathon who nodded and excused himself swiftly.

"What was that about?" Thranduil enquired, the action not evading his senses.

"You will see in a moment my son" his father replied. As they waited for Gelathon to return the lords of the Greenwood observe Lalaith who was engaged in lively chat with a pair of ellyn. "Your mother seems to have connected with the people instantly, they were very eager to meet you both" Oropher commented and Thranduil had to agree. The woodland elves were far more carefree and least rigid than the Noldor and even the Sindar, on his walk about the feast that night he had heard many elves talk on his mother's beauty and charming heart, causing a swell of pride to form for his Naneth.

"My king, I have brought what you requested" Gelathon's voice came from behind them. As Thranduil tore his gaze from his mother and turned his eyes to the ellon, he noticed that he carried a long and narrow ornate box in his arms.

"This is a gift for you my son, the elves of the wood wished to welcome you with something" Oropher explained.

"This was not required, but I thank you none the less" Thranduil replied quietly, not quite knowing what to say as he did not expect such a welcome from a people that he had never met, much less a gift from them. Gelathon smiled and unclasped the box and lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful silver sword, forged from a single piece of elven steel that shimmered elegantly. The blade was perfectly straight until the tip curved gently, the blade had been hollowed out with vine and leaf patterns to enhance its beauty and it glimmered under the lantern lights of the hall. "This is beautiful" was all Thranduil could speak his voice airy and breathless.

"It is the same as the sword that was granted to me" Oropher spoke and lay and hand on his sons' shoulder. Thranduil gently lifted the sword from its box and marvelled at its craftsmanship and balance, it felt like it weighed no more than a feather.

"Thank you Gelathon, I would never much like to meet the elves who made such a weapon" Thranduil spoke as he ran his palm along its deadly edge.

"And you may, but tomorrow. Tonight, we must drink and make merry, so come let us go and see to your mother shall we?" Oropher replied before leading his son back into the centre of the hall.

…

I found writing a young Thranduil very difficult and I hope it wasn't a disappointment to you all! By this year in the story, given his birth in the First age and around the time of Thingol he would nearly be four-thousand years old by this point, so compensate there will be many flash backs to his childhood in this part of the trilogy!

I did enjoy writing him as a elfling though!

Share your thoughts, and I do thank all those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Woodland Realm**

 _Chapter III – Introductions_

 _Year 3429 of the Second Age_

 _The clash of swords and shields sounded all about him as the tide of orcs swarmed their ragged battle line, the hated foe throwing themselves upon the elven spears and swords with a maddened bloodlust. Over the deafening roar of battle came a horn that sounded the call to fall back, and either side of him he saw as his warriors heeded the call and began to withdraw slowly. He felt his feet move on their own accord, slashing through the gut of an orc who sort to block him, before a sharp pain erupted from his side causing him to grunt in pain and run the offending orc through. He staggered slightly and observed his wound, a shallow gash just above his hip._

" _Ada!" came a desperate call, catching his attention. An ellon with white-blonde hair called across the battlefield as he tried desperately to reach him, his eyes full of wild energy. There was a sudden flash of pain that erupted down his back, before the feeling went numb and his vision began to slip away. The ellon still rushing towards him._

Thranduil awoke with a shout of alarm, his hand reaching for his hip as he bolted upright. Nothing. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he noted that he was in his chambers, safe and sound. Not an orc in sight, and so he rose from his bed and headed to his bathing room, seeking to wash away his nightmare. His dreams had been plagued with horrors of battle for some months now, some battles he remembered vividly such as the day that cursed dragon took to the field, and some that he did not recall, warriors garbed in armour he was not familiar with, banners he had never seen before. 

It was an early rise for him, and with it being the morning after the welcoming feast of his and his mother, he assumed that the halls would be silent, and the only ones awake would be the guards. He had bathed, dried and combed out his long fair hair and donned beeches and knee-high boots of earthen brown and a fitted tunic of cream that he used for his sparring sessions, the prince was eager to locate the sword halls and get a feel of his new blade. He slung his sword belt around his waist and tightened it to fit, before then heading for the doors of his chambers eager for the mornings exercise and rid himself of the nightmare. As he opened the large heavy oak doors he almost walked straight into an ellon who stood on the other side, his hand raised as if he were about to knock.

"My prince!" The ellon exclaimed in surprise and leapt back, narrowly avoiding a headlong collision. "Forgive me!" the elf exclaimed once his wits returned. Thranduil paused, he too had been caught off guard and his training and reflexes had caused his hand to fly to the hilt of his sword, an old twitch that he seemed to be plagued by.

"Nothing is to be forgiven, has my father summoned me?" Thranduil asked calmly.

"No, my lord, but your father the king did request I attend to you this morning, he advised you were an early riser" the elf replied with a smile, before straightening himself. "My name is Galion, son of Gelathon. I am to be your guide and assistant" Galion stated proudly. Thranduil felt pity for Galion, if roles were reversed he would rather not be attended to a Sindar prince so early in the morn.

"I apologise for your orders then Galion, I assure you however I am quite fine exploring by myself" Thranduil replied gently as he stepped out of the chambers and closed the door behind him and made to move past the ellon before him.

"I don't mind my lord, honestly it would be a pleasure and these halls can become quite complex" Galion countered, his voice betraying nothing but patience. Thranduil paused for a moment, amiss at what to say. He could not dismiss the ellon without appearing rude, and he did not wish to offend his fathers' people only on his second day. _Your people too_ he chastised himself.

"Very well, I had wish to locate the sword halls. Could you show me the way?" he asked, causing Galion to smile and nod.

"Of course, right this way my lord!" he spoke calmly and started to walk down one of the many branching pathways. Thranduil followed just behind as he observed the surroundings of his father's halls, he had been truly inspired by the great halls of Menegroth and built his own dwellings in their likeness, though not as deep or vast. Then a thought crossed his mind, he could still not understand why the Silvan people had been so accepting of his father to become their king. Thranduil loved his father greatly, yet he could not grasp why they would accept a stranger to live among them, let alone rule them.

"Galion, would you speak freely to me if I asked you of it?" he asked, watching with mild amusement as the ellon seemed somewhat perplexed by his request.

"My lord?" asked Galion.

"The question was simple enough, and it meant exactly what I asked. No hidden agenda or desire to trap you" Thranduil explained calmly, his smooth and powerful voice carrying around the cavernous halls.

"I would if that is what you ask of me" replied the dark haired ellon.

"My father, why do you all accept him as your king. You had little knowledge of him, save that he arrived at a dire time and saved your father. Noble as that is, it is hardly grounds for kingship?" Thranduil questioned, though not unkindly. Galion smiled and nodded slightly, keeping his pace steady as he led the prince to the sword halls.

"A wise question my prince" Galion started. "The Silvan people have always been simple at heart, no grand armies or halls of splendour like that of the Sindar or Noldor" he continued honestly, his hands held casually at his side whilst his brown and bronze robes brushed along the polished floors. "We were not blind to the war of wraith and truth be told the people were frightened, should the valar have failed to bring Morgoth to heel we would all have perished" Galion narrated.

"It was a battle like no other, I doubt its like will be seen again" Thranduil added sombrely, so many good elves had perished in the conflict, many of whom were his friends. Awaiting in the Halls of Mandos they lay now.

"Many spoke that we needed a leader, someone that could unit the wandering bands to one people. When your father came, not only did he rescue my own father, but he bore a great wisdom that even the most stubborn of my people heeded" Galion continued, sparking a burning pride within Thranduil at the mention of his father. "He took the time to understand our culture and way of life and even embraced parts of it himself" he spoke before turning to Thranduil and smiled. "We were in need of someone to lead us, and your father was in need of a people to protect having lost much of his own, in the end it seemed an obvious choice" he finished. Before Thranduil could reply he heard the quiet pattering of feet and a soft giggling, followed by hushed whispers and a steadier tread. A moment later a young elleth elfling with ebony coloured hair, no older than maybe six summers ran around the corner with a book in hand, giggling as she did so, which caused Thranduil and Galion to halt at the sudden appearance. Not a few seconds, later an elleth rounded the corner with her hands gathered at her gown so she could give chase more easily.

"Elleina, come back here right now. Eylerion will not be impressed if he finds you have taken his record book!" her musical voice sounded in a hushed whisper, clearly to keep quiet at such an early morning. The child shrieked with laughter and bolted away from the older elleth, before her pale green eyes found the two ellon watching her, one with brown hair stood with a bemused grin on his face whereas the tall and majestic looking blonde looked at her with a quizzical expression. The elfling appeared stunned and promptly dropped the modest size book on the floor with an echoing thud. The second older elleth finally catching up to the small girl, went wide eyed as she saw whom stood before them, she swiftly composed herself and curtsied before Thranduil and Galion. "My prince! I apologised profusely for the scene you have just witnessed, it is unbecoming of the king's subjects to run amok in the halls!" the elleth quickly spoke, clearly mortified. "Elleina, where are your manners. You stand before the prince" she gently admonished her. The little elleth looked up at the older woman before turning back to the Thranduil and curtsied herself.

"We are all elflings once my lady" Thranduil began speaking to the older elleth. She was beautiful, even by elven standards as she wore a gown of crimson, her hair was a more golden hue of his own and her eyes of a light shade of blue compared to his. He moved on from observing the elleth and turned his gaze to the little girl by her side, perhaps her daughter he thought, yet her black hair and green eyes betrayed such a notion. "I seek not to rob a young elf of their mischief, no matter the hour" he spoke gently, yet his voice still carried easily. Galion smiled at the child and leaned down to collect the fallen book.

"What has Eylerion done this time Elleina, for you to pilfer his log book I wonder?" Galion asked with a raised eyebrow. The little elleth's eyes darted between all the grown elves around her, before they settled on Thranduil again.

"Did he perhaps not allow you to read a book that you wanted to?" Thranduil asked with a tilt of his head, he was not well versed in dealing with elflings and this little one's stare did not aid him in his quest to change that. "The librarian in Doriath would never let me read about the dragons, no matter how often I asked" he added lowering himself to his knee, suppressing the shudder at the mention of the beasts, perhaps if he had listened to the older ellon back then, he may be more whole now. The little girls' eyes lit up at his words and he could see the tells of excitement coming to the fore.

"Eylerion says that little elleth's don't need to read about dragons my lord, he says that I should read the Mouse and the Stag! But Alarielle has read that to me thousands of times my lord!" Elleina exclaimed, her hands flying out to the sides to enhance her exaggeration.

"Thousands you say?" he exclaimed as he played along as he smiled at the child, perhaps the first genuine smile that graced his face in many years outside of the realms of his father and mother. Elleina nodded quickly to re-enforce her point and out of the corner of Thranduil's eye he could see the one he assumed as Alarielle smiling fondly at the girl.

"You have seen a dragon haven't you my lord!" the little girls excitement taking over, much to the horror of Alarielle who made to step in and apologise to the prince.

"Worry not my lady, it is natural for a child to question" he reassured her, causing the elleth to somewhat relax a little. Thranduil turned his eyes to the young girl before him. "Perhaps when you are a little older I will tell you of the dragon I saw, but perhaps I can lend you one of my books for lady Alarielle to read to you, how does that sound?" he asked. Elleina bobbed up and down on her toes and held her hands together as she looked up to Alarielle as though seeking permission, and upon seeing the older elleth's smile she looked back to the prince.

"Would you like to burrow on of mine too Prince Thranduil?" the little girl asked.

"It would be my pleasure, though would what you suggest little one?" he replied with keen interest, which excited the elfling.

"Um, have you read the Mouse and the Stag?" Elleina asked after a moment's intense thought.

"Why no I haven't, but it must be a wonder for you to have read it thousands of times over" he chuckled quietly. "I will bring you one of my childhood favourites, the Shrew and the Nut how does that sound?" He added. Elliena looked excitedly at the prince and nodded with a beaming smile. "Very well I will come by later to exchange the book with you little one, if Lady Alarielle has a suitable time in mind?" Thranduil spoke to the elfling first before directing his last few words to the elleth besides her, seemingly catching her off guard.

"A little after lunch perhaps my prince? You can bring the book to myself, I have chambers on the upper levels or I can meet you at a place of your choosing my lord" replied the lovely elleth before him, her voice wavered but a little before steadying.

"I am afraid I am still learning the many ways of these halls, perhaps we could meet by the sword halls this afternoon for I will know the way to there by mornings end" he offered, truth be told he did not want to intrude upon the elleth's personal dwellings.

"That would be agreeable with me my lord, I shall meet you there just after noon?" She asked.

"That is agreeable with me" he replied before turning to look at Elliena, whom studied both elleth and ellon with interest. "I will look forward to reading your book, perhaps we can discuss your thoughts after you are done?" He offered kindly, the little elfling seemingly thrilled by the offer as she jumped up and down with glee.

"What do you say to the prince little one?" Alarielle said gently.

"Thank you Prince Thranduil" the little elf said and curtsied. With that Alarielle gently placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder and encouraged her to walk past the two ellon after curtsying herself to the prince before she left. Thranduil and Galion watched them leave and smiled as Elleina turned around and waved to them, Alarielle too looked over her shoulder and her eyes met Thranduil for a moment, before a small smile graced her lips and she continued down the winding path. Galion whom had stood silently through most of the social engagement turned to the prince with a smile.

"You appear to be a natural with young ones ... and the elleth's" he observed, still clutching the book that the little elfling had pilfered.

"Truth be told, I have had very little interaction with either, for I spent most of my adult years honing my skills with a blade. Much to my mother's anguish" he smiled at the last words, his Naneth had often tried to entice him to more courtly ways, yet his calling and heart drew him to the military, he had not found an elleth to call his own, not through lack of attentions however.

"Yes, the king speaks very proudly of your prowess with a sword and many of the guards and soldiers here are keen to spar with you my prince" Galion added.

"That is good, I feared my status as my father's son would leave me limited with my sparing options. Shall we go then to the halls?" Thranduil replied. Galion nodded his agreement and held out his arm in gesture of the prince to follow, both ellyn making their journey once again to the sword halls.

Meanwhile, overlooking the many walk ways of the halls was the royal chambers of the king and queen, and stood on the balcony that faced inwards to the halls was Lalaith who had observed the scene with a brilliant smile. For her son, her little spring had smiled for the first time in the company of others and before an elfling no less, her keen ears could not pick out the words spoken but her eyes did not fail to see that smile. The little scene reminded her of a time in Doraith when Thranduil was about the same age as the little elleth whom he conversed with a moment before.

 _Lalaith walked slowly within the gardens of Menegroth, her little elfling tottering beside her as they explored the lush and vibrant flowers and trees that grew in the sheltered cavernous realm, the sunlight spilling through a large opening in the ceiling. It was Thranduil's sixth summer to the day and he proudly wore a crimson day robe that his father had made for him, whilst strapped to his little belt was his toy wooden sword, refusing to go anywhere without it. I will protect you nana, he would say. She led Thranduil to a seating area within the centre of the gardens which was raised slightly to grant a lovely view of the colourful garden. As she reached the steps she gathered her gown and lifted the front slightly so as not to trip on her feet. Seeing this Thranduil paused for a moment at the base of the steps and looked down at his robe, before he too took a fistful of the soft material and copied his mother._

 _Lalaith turned to see her son holding up his little day robe and burst into musical laughter at the scene. Thranduil paused and looked as his mother in confusion, was she not doing the same as he?_

" _My son, whatever are you doing?" She laughed, a soft and beautiful sound that echoed about the garden, her radiant smile gracing her face._

" _I'm copying you nana?" He replied._

" _I can see that my little spring, but why? Your robe is split at the front so that you do not need to worry about falling" she giggled and reached the top of the stairs and held out her hand for him to take._

" _Why is mine like this but yours and other elleth's like yours?" The little elf quizzed his mother._

" _Elleth wear gowns and dresses Thranduil, ellyn wear robes and tunics" she replied as she took a seat on the nearest stone bench._

" _We look the same nana" he exclaimed, clearly baffled and earning another laugh from his mother._

" _I am wearing a dress my son, you are wearing a robe. See, yours splits at the waist were as mine does not" she explained as she touched the soft fabric of her gown._

" _Why don't you wear a robe like me then nana? You wouldn't have to do this" Thranduil proceeded to hold up his robe at the front and mimicked her movement on the steps, earning a round of laughter from Lalaith again at her son's antics._

" _The boy is not wrong" came a deep voice from behind Lalaith, who stood instantly and turned to face the owner of said voice. Elu Thingol stood at the other end of the raised platform, in a resplendent golden robe whilst his golden hair hung freely down his shoulders and back. Lalaith bowed deeply. "Perhaps the elleth's of our realm should listen to the young one"_

" _My king" she spoke softly as he approached, his eyes studied her for a moment before turning to face Thranduil, whom stood awestruck by the powerful elf lord before him._

" _Lalaith, I must apologise for keeping Oropher away from you both this morning, we are just going over perpetrations of the feast of starlight" spoke Thingol kindly before finally addressing the elfling. "I believe that your name is Thranduil?" He asked. Thranduil merely looked up, seemingly speechless that the king would be addressing him._

" _Thranduil, it is rude to not reply when spoken too" Lalaith spoke._

" _Sor-sorry nana, yes my king, my name is Thranduil" he spoke quietly, causing Thingol to smile gently at the little elf before kneeling to his level._

" _Vigorous spring, very apt for you from what I have heard from your father" the king spoke, before his gaze drifted to the wooden sword at Thranduil's hip. "Do you like swords little one?" He asked._

" _I do, nana doesn't though" replied the elfling, his mother chuckling slightly._

" _I would just prefer I kept my elfling innocent and childlike as long as I am able" she interjected, coming to stand beside her son and brushing her hand across his head._

" _I understand Lalaith, we all want to keep the young as that for as long as we can, I am the same with my daughter. Yet I confess it is best that he be learned by the blade and not need it, than be in need and not be learnt" advised the king, the last line he whispered as not to encourage the boy. Thranduil watched as his mother frowned slightly, her brow furrowed in thought before the king spoke again. "What if he learns from my personal guard, all are well versed and Thranduil would be in safe hands"_

 _Lalaith looked down at her son whom was staring back with interest, she knew that he would seek out his own training when he came of age but she, and perhaps selfishly, wanted to keep him to herself for he was her greatest gift and the fear of losing her little spring terrified her more than anything._

" _Thranduil, perhaps you can go find your nana her favourite flower? Would you do that for me?" She asked her child gently, who beamed with excitement and bowed to Thingol before drawing his little sword as he ran off into the garden, pretending he was a hero on a quest. She smiled sadly after her son before turning to the king. "Only once he becomes of age and not a day before" she relented._

She still regretted the day she agreed for her son to learn the sword, for his prowess was great among the Sindar and even some of the Noldor and great warriors often only met there end one way. She hoped to the Valar that her son would avoid such a fate.

…

Thoughts? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Imagining a young Thranduil is quite enjoyable, and I do enjoy writing his mothers character.

Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Woodland Realm**

 _Chapter IV – From the West_

 _Year 3429 of the Second Age_

 _Thranduil stood patiently outside the sword halls with the book that he had promised to Elleina, he felt some measure of nervousness which he was not accustomed too. It was a little after noon and he suspected that Alarielle would be along shortly, his stomach twisting ever so slightly as he thought of the elleth, foolish he thought to himself, he was a warrior and a prince and as such should not feel unease about meeting with an elleth. No matter her beauty. He watched as a number of guards and warriors came to and from the training halls with each of them bowing their heads in reverence to him as they passed by. He had made quite the impression on the few elves that were sparing earlier in the day, Thranduil himself was impressed with the prowess of the woodland guards and though he had bested all five of the warriors who willingly sparred with him, it was no easy feat._

 _The silvan of the Greenwood fought so differently from the Noldor and sindar warriors, the Noldor fought as one would a duel, graceful and deadly yet calm and precise. The sindar he served with during his time at Doraith fought as a unit, in formations of spears and bows citing the strength of an army was the many and not the few. The silvan were suited to fighting in the forest, yet he doubted their effectiveness in open battle, something he fear would be coming soon._

" _My prince?" Came a soft and gentle voice, drawing him from thoughts of battle and tactics. He drew his eyes from the sword halls and turned to face the owner of the voice. Alarielle. Thranduil forced away the small knot that had formed in his stomach and gave a small smile to the elleth before him, she wore a dress of crimson as she had earlier that morning and held in her hands a small book that had appeared to have seen much use._

" _My lady, I trust that the little elfling was of further mischief after you departed this morning?" He enquired, earning a broad smile from the elleth and a chuckle._

" _She is a handful my lord, but she means no harm and she spoke of you often after we left" Alarielle replied, her soft smile remaining on her fair and beautiful face. Thranduil felt his heart warm and her words, perhaps he was not so hopeless with elflings as he thought, his mother would be very proud indeed._

" _It warms my heart to hear so, your daughter is a credit to you" he spoke as he came to stand a little closer so to not appear so distance and formal._

" _Oh, my lord, she is not my daughter" she quickly replied._

" _Apologies my lady, I was wrong to assume" he replied, of course she wasn't, the child herself had referred to her by name and not as her Naneth._

" _Worry not my lord, her father was slain in a skirmish in the south not a year ago" Alarielle replied with a sombre tone, causing Thranduil to feel pity for the young elfling at such a loss. "Her mother passed from grief not long thereafter, so she is in the care of many families, but I see to her more frequently than most" she finished._

" _She has suffered much in her young life, yet so vibrant and joyous she is despite it all" he marvelled. Suddenly he felt that his woes at the flames of the dragon were small compared to the experience of losing both parents._

" _That she is my lord" she said with a radiant smile which caused his weary and troubled fae to brighten just a little further, causing him to pull his eyes to the book he held in his palms._

" _The book as I promised, I hope she enjoys this tale as much as I did in my youth" he spoke once he felt his fae steady itself, finding it unsettling the way it had reacted. He extended out the thin red leather-bound book for the elleth to take, she reacted quickly and took the gift from him gently, her fingers gently grazing his own and at such a moment he swore he could hear her breath catch the moment her soft skin meet his courser fingers._

" _Thank you, my lord, I am sure she will enjoy this greatly" she said with a slight hitch in her tone, her eyes a little wider than before which refused to meet his own. "You do not need to feel the need to read it, it is a child's tale and I am sure she will forget to ask you about it" Alarielle added as she carefully handed over the book she carried, a slight tremble in her grip. Thranduil observed her trembling hand and feared that he was making her uneasy in his prescience._

" _I am an elf of my word, I will read this for her as promised. Do I make you feel at unease my lady? Please speak freely" he asked, the elleth's eyes rising rapidly to his own, wide with alarm._

" _No, no of course not my prince, forgive me if I seem tense. I am not used to speaking to royalty, so I find myself at a loss" she replied swiftly, her words putting him at ease a little, at least it wasn't him directly._

" _I am just an ellon my lady, flesh and blood like any other" he countered with a small smile._

" _You are hardly just another ellon my lord" she spoke quietly as a group of four elleth walked by, each glancing at the prince with interest and longer than required for a simple glance._

" _It was simpler when I was" he countered with a smile, which she returned. There was that spark in his fae once again._

"Ionneg? Perhaps I bore you this afternoon?" Came his father's voice, snapping him from his daze. They were wandering along one of the many forest paths that sprung forth from the palace gates, the king was keen to show his son the woodland that was his kingdom.

"No Ada, I was merely distracted for a moment" he replied quickly.

"Distracted? You? I Think not, who is she?" Oropher questioned with a smirk. He had not missed the deep-thinking expression that was mixed with wisdom and a faction of doubt. Thranduil looked at his father suddenly, his sapphire blue eyes searching his father's grey orbs with a questioning glance.

"Whatever do you mean father? I ponder many things, few being elleth" he countered, earning a chuckle from his slightly taller father.

"do not play coy with me my son, I know the look of an ellon whom thinks of an elleth. You forget I was young once" the king pried, his hands clasped before him as they walked. Thranduil knew not what to say, it had been a week since he had spoken with Alarielle at the sword halls and he could not shift her from his mind, yet he could not figure why, nor why his fae brightened whenever he saw her within the halls or when his thoughts briefly drifted to her.

"I meant Elleina and Alarielle not last week, the young girl's tragic past lingers in my mind perhaps ada" Thranduil countered and noted his father's face fall and his eyes close for a moment before they opened again.

"Yes, a tragic fate and more a reason why I have pulled our people further northward. To lose one subject is painful enough, but an entire family nearly" Oropher started, stopping and turning to his son with grief evident on his fair and regal face. "That was a heavy burden to witness, I still grieve that I could not prevent her mother from fading, alas her heart and spirit were too hurt, too broken" he finished sadly.

"They will one day be reunited in Vanilor ada, death is merely another path" Thranduil spoke up, death to the elves was a difficult concept to grasp for their immortal race. Yet it was not final, for all those who fell would be reborn in the undying lands to await their loved ones or in some rare chances, return to Middle Earth themselves.

"It is odd is it not my son, that we should grieve so heavily when we know that it is but temporary" Oropher summarised. They continued to walk in silence for a time, when suddenly they could hear hooves upon the forest floor which caused the two royal ellyn to turn and face the source. To Thranduil's surprise and awe a great elk burst forth from the forest and halted before them, an ellon garbed in the armour of a warden and a spear in hand.

"Flevedir! Thranduil, this is Flevedir, captain of the guard" Oropher introduced, Thranduil nodded his acknowledgement whilst the captain brought his hand to his chest in greeting. "You ride with much urgency?" the king asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Indeed my king, orcs. Something has disturbed them and not our own" the captain spoke quickly. The news of orcs this far north caused Oropher great concern, the enemy had grown too bold. Oropher turned to face Thalion, whom stood a distance away to allow the the king and his son some pirvacy.

"Muster my guard, Flevedir how far are they from here?" the king asked in a commanding tone, gone was the soft-hearted father Thranduil had known and replaced by the warrior.

"Not far, twenty minutes hard riding my lord and there is something else you should know" Flevedir spoke, a glance from Oropher encouraged him to continue. "I heard shouts in Quenya my lord" said the captain. Oropher's eyes darkened and Thranduil closed his eyes at what the news meant.

"Noldor! Too the halls, we ride out at once. Pray we find them alive, so I can personally deal with their ilk" Oropher ordered.

"I am coming with you ada" Thranduil spoke, causing the elvenking to turn and face his son. The prince's expression was one that would brook no argument, something that Thranduil had inherited from Oropher without doubt. The king nodded his agreement, knowing full well that his wife would be furious with him for allowing their son to accompany him.

" _Lalaith forgive me_ " he thought to himself

…

Thranduil gripped the reigns tight as he willed himself to mastering his riding skills to the mount below him. He had ridden horses for many ages and could fight as comfortably on horseback as on foot, yet these great forest elk were different. He rode a beast of course brown fur and giant antlers and beside him his father rode one of silver grey, the royal guard each astride one of the woodland elks as they raced between the forest trees towards there task. Whereas a horse would gallop straight forward, these elks almost swayed and bounded left and right as they weaved through the ticket, an action that Thranduil was slow to adjust.

He observed the equipment worn by the royal guard as they rode, grey cloaks fluttering from the waist as they were fixed to their belts so they wouldn't catch on the branches they raced by. They all wore coats of silver scales and plated bracers and boots and a flared helm, with a face guard of scale so that only their eyes were visible. Each held a tall spear and shield, with a sleek and curved sword at their hips, they were not dressed like those of the woodland wardens whom favoured leather and long knives. Thranduil was drawn to the sounds of clashing swords, growls and shrieks of the orcs up ahead, and as if his elk sensed his eagerness it doubled its pace, bursting into a clearing. His keen eyes scanned the battle before him, a handful of no more than ten tall figures fought desperately back to back, their golden armour marred with the black blood of the orcs. The golden garbed elves looked up in relief at the sudden appearance of their mounted aid, with Oropher surging into the melee and running his spear through a pair of orcs, whilst his giant elk gored three of the foul beasts that tried to close in. The royal guard surged in behind their king, slaughtering the foul orcs as they did so with spear, sword and arrow.

Thranduil urged his mount forward and in one smooth motion, drew his sword and cleaved the head from the shoulders of the nearest orc with ease before leaning back to evade an orc spear, his blade then coming back around and opening the creatures throat. His ears picked out the sound of a bowstring being draw taught, followed by a twang. His mount keened loudly and snapped his head to the left rapidly, causing Thranduil to be but a witness as the arrow that was meant for his throat , bounce harmlessly from the elks antler. The offending orc had already gone to draw another arrow, but before it could nock the black fletched arrow it was in turn struck squarely between the eyes by an arrow of amber feathers. Thranduil turned to see one of his father guards ride pass him and loose another arrow, casting another orc from a tree to the ground below.

The battle lasted only a few minutes as the arrival of the king and his guard had caught he orcs unaware, making them easy pickings for the keen warriors of the Greenwood. A dark-haired ellon stepped forward from the group of golden armoured elves as he sheathed his curved sword, placing his hand upon his chest as Oropher urged his elk forward whilst his guard encircled the rest.

"Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, tar Oropher" spoke the elf as he bowed in reverence. Surprising Thranduil, his experiences of Noldor were not very pleasant, arrogant even by elven standards. The elf before him was familiar, he had seen his face in Lindon, at Gil-Galad's court.

"Whom might you be and what business do the Noldor have in my forest?" Oropher commanded. His position atop his grand and majestic elk made him appear an imposing and terrifying figure to behold, yet the elf before him did not flinch.

"My name is Elrond of Imladris and herald of Gil-Galad, I come baring word from High-king, we were beset upon by these orcs as we traversed the elven path. We have wounded my lord" Elrond spoke gently. _Of course,_ Thranduil thought, he knew the name but had never met the lord of the last homely house in person, even when they had passed through not so long ago, he had heard nothing but good things in regard to the elf before them.

"So, the king of the Noldor seeks to speak to his _rustic_ kin? We have not had orcs deep in these parts before, they must have followed you down from the mountains" Oropher countered defensively. The northern borders were secure and judging by the stature and pale skin of the orc corpses that littered the clearing, it suggested they had come down from the misty mountains and not from the south. The king scanned the warriors of Elrond's company, indeed most where well, bar the odd scratch or bruise but there were one or two with more pressing injuries. One had two arrows that had managed to pierce his armour and had imbedded within his shoulder and gut, a comrade was trying to remove the shaft. "I would not try to remove that arrow yet, lest you wish for him to bleed out before we can reach my halls" Oropher advised, his tone not as cold as Thranduil had expected.

"Your majesty, the arrow could be poisoned" the elf replied.

"In which case the poison will already be in his blood. The eldar are hardy to such ill methods, however my people have fended off the orcs from the mountains for decades at the border, chances are that arrow head is barbed" the king replied before turning his elk about and began to walk towards the treeline. "Break the shafts and hand him to one of my guards, we will ensure he makes it to my halls quickly, the rest of you will follow me" Oropher commanded, before his mount marched off into the forest, Thalion and his mount following just behind.

Thranduil watched as the two wounded warriors were given to a pair of his father's guards before they too rode off swiftly into the wood, his attention was drawn back however when he felt the presence of two of the royal soldiers approach him. He turned to face them and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"That was impressive work with the blade my prince and now I see what the whispers were about, I am Evandar son of Thalion and one of the warriors who accompanied you and your mother from Lindon to Greenwood" spoke the nearest guard, wielding a short-recurved bow and a quiver half full of amber fletched arrows.

"I remember, your skill with a bow is great. I know many elves are gifted as such but from the back of a mount is impressive" Thranduil replied.

"Your words honour me my prince" Evandar replied.

"You never were one to reject praise mellon-nin" spoke up the second guard, whom before now had been watching the remaining guard encircle the Noldor and lead them in the direction of the halls.

"Apologies Feren, perhaps you would like me to complement your skills with a sword also?" Evandar batted back at his fellow guardsman, earning a scoff from the other ellon.

"It would be praise but given that you do not know the tip from the hilt it would be hollow" the one named Feren countered, earning a hearty laugh from Evandar. Thranduil watched with interest, his father's advice that the Silvan were indeed different and more spirited from their own kin and the Noldor was true indeed, and to his surprise he found it refreshing. Evandar caught the eye of the prince and calmed his mirth for a moment.

"Come my prince Thranduil, we must be getting back to the halls and I am sure you do not wish to hear myself and Feren here bicker about my sword play further" Evandar commented. The prince nodded and he turned to follow his father's path, the two ellyn flanked him and his mount as they made their way back in the direction of the halls. "Besides mellon-nin" Evandar spoke, gaining the attention of both Feren and Thranduil. "The king could make us all look like elflings with a spear" Feren rolled shook his head.

"Apologies my lord" Feren spoke quietly, earning a small chuckle from Thranduil.

"Its quite alright, I think Evandar has quite the point" the prince replied. He might well like it here in the Greenwood after all.

…

Thank you for the review's guys and especially Silver-crowned Valkyrie (Again fantastic writer of Thranduil so go check out their works) and FramedCursoity.

Let me know your likes and dislikes and anything you would like to see, and I will see if I can put them into my works. The description of the royal guards is meant to reflect the palace guard armour that we see in the second film besides Thranduil and his throne, for that this point they are described as "Lightly armoured" by Tolkien himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Woodland Realm**

 _Chapter V – A Last Alliance_

 _Year 3429 of the Second Age_

"And the shrew decided that to bury and tend to the nut, he would be serving his home and forest for many ages to come, for there it would grow into a great tree and shed many more for all and not just the one" Alarielle read gently, her soothing voice easing little Elleina into a restful mood, her little eyelids growing heavy with each word spoken. Alarielle closed the book that Thranduil had given to her and placed it carefully on the elflings bedside cabinet before gently and lovingly stroking the little girl's hair. "Do you understand the meaning of the book Nesseldë?" asked the older elleth, the little child looking back at her with a grin.

"The importance looking beyond yourself and seeing how one small action can affect the many?" Elleina replied sleepily as she gathered a corner of her blanket in her arms, causing Alarielle to smile fondly at the action.

"That is right little one, you rest your weary head now, sleep" Alarielle spoke and leaned down to kiss the little elleth on the head and tucked her in gently. She blew out the candle and turned to walk towards the door of the bedchamber when Elleina's little voice broke the silent darkness in the room.

"Do you think prince Thranduil will come and visit us again?" she asked expectantly. Alarielle felt a slight knot form in her stomach at the mention of the elven prince, a similar feeling at occurred when their fingers brushed as he had given her the book not so long ago. In truth she did not know if they would see the prince again, she tried to push away the sense of disappointment that washed over her at the thought of him not returning, how odd? She thought to herself. She then remembered his words to Elleina, that he would ask for her thoughts about the book, her smile grew a little at the memory of his dealing with the little girl.

"The prince said he wanted to know your thoughts on the book, I am sure he will visit you soon enough" she replied gently, and reached for the door handle before casting one last loving gaze at the little girl who watched her, one of her little hands waving at her, which the elleth returned before slipping out of the room. She leaned against the door for a moment and turned her mind to the prince, her heart fluttered a little, she found herself wanting him to come and see Elleina again, and not solely just for the child's benefit.

She pushed herself from the door and made her way into the centre of her chambers, Elleina was staying with her for a few nights and as such king Oropher had given her quarters with a second bed chamber. The accommodation was beautiful, it hosted a main living area with plush chairs and an assortment of homely furniture, a small kitchen area was tucked away in the corner with a small stove though most elves of the elvenking's halls ate together in the food hall. Finally lay Alarielle's bedchamber which was opposite Elleina's, she was incredibly grateful to the king for granting her such a home, despite her initial protests.

With her thoughts briefly settling on the king's generous nature, her mind turned to the prince and that little knot in her stomach formed again whilst her chest fluttered just a little, again. What was wrong with her? She thought to herself, perhaps it was just his kindest that caught her off guard? No, the king himself was kind, it would stand to reason that his son was the same. _He is handsome_ , her mind interjected. _And so are many other ellon, it doesn't mean my stomach knots, chest flutters and you express a desire to see him?_ He reasoned to herself, perhaps she was going mad, conversing with herself late into the evening. She had many admiring ellon whom had tried to woo her over the centuries, yet she felt drawn to none of them, in fact she had felt no attraction to any in her long-lived life. _Until now of course_ , Alarielle pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to drown out her minds insufferable input and sat down on one of the plush armchairs by the fireplace, having collected a book she had been working through from the bookshelf.

She enjoyed her reading as most elves did, for with their long and endless lives the written word was unending for them. Her father was an avid writer and her mother a skilful jeweller, she smiled fondly at the memory of her ada and nanath, both of whom had sailed to Aman and its golden shores long ago. They had bidden her to follow, yet she felt no desire to leave Middle Earth just yet, she knew one day that she would sail, as would all the elves, but she felt she had many years left under the canopy of the Greenwood. Alarielle and her parents had dwelled on the borders of Doraith until Elu Thingol was slain, it was then her parents sought to leave these shores, but first insisted on finding their daughter a safe place in which to live. They had travelled over the mountains and discovered a small band over Silvan folk in the forests of what was now known as Lorinand, whom in turn settled in the southern forests of the Greenwood, before settling in the north at Oropher's behest.

She found herself becoming frustrated as she had to re-read the first sentence of her book for the fifth time, placing the book down she brought her hands to her face and gently massaged just above her brows. _For Eru's sake_ she muttered internally, she could not remove the image of Prince Thranduil from her mind and could not ignore that her fea had acted like a tiny flame had been lit beneath it. _Perhaps some rest is in order_ she mused to herself before abandoning her book and rising from her chair, blowing out any of the remaining candle flames in the living chamber. Perhaps her mind would settle on something else, though she enjoyed the memory of his own seemingly nervous behaviour, causing her stomach yet another twist, _Alarielle, for goodness sake_!

…

"A grand alliance you say? Of elves and men, even the dwarves of Moria. Isn't that a fanciful tale indeed" resonated the sound of Oropher's voice about the vast cavern, his faint footsteps following as the great elvenking circled Lord Elrond with calculating steps. Thranduil watched on silently from the foot of his fathers' throne, he too did not favour the Noldor due to their lots part in the second sacking of Doraith and the Kinslaying in Aqualonde in Aman, yet his father's mistrust of the blessed of Vanilor, the _high elves_ as they would refer to themselves, was legendary. Lord Elrond too his credit and Thranduil's admiration, stood calm and even under the mistrustful tone of the great sindar king.

"Great king Oropher, I assure you what I speak is truth. My king Gil-Galad has formed an alliance with Elendil the Tall. Imladris's forges work night and day as we speak to prepare for this war" Elrond spoke with urgency to the regal and noble king as the latter came to stand in front of him. "If we do not act, Sauron will sweep across Middle Earth in a tide of death should we not succeed"

"What of Amdir? Have you spoken to the king of Lorinand?" Oropher questioned, Elrond seemingly dejected further by the question from the king.

"King Amdir will only agree to lend his support if the Woodland Realm does so as well" the Noldor replied in a low tone. Thranduil felt a small amount of pity for the elf, he knew his father could be stubborn, his mother often cited that he could often be worse than his father on some issues. The high-king, Gil-Galad was the son of Fingon of the line Fingolfin, perhaps one of the few Noldor that Thranduil truly admired after his mother had read him the stories of the great king. Challenging Morgoth the enemy to a duel and even wounding the ancient valar so that he walked with a limp then onwards. Gil-Galad's line had nothing to do with the sons of Feanor or their oath, in fact he had led a host to try and stop the third kin-slaying at the havens.

"Then I would not be inclined to grace you with an answer until I have spoken with him. When does this might host begin the march south?" Oropher pried further.

"We will be supplying ourselves for the next three years, once the armies of Gil-Galad and Elendil are raised we will march via the southern pass that lies beside Fangorn forest" Oropher stood still for a moment, Thranduil observed his fathers power play in effect, he could not simply just accept this treaty. No, Oropher would have to ensure that in exchange for their warriors that he had some say on the campaign itself. Thranduil however did not focus on this father's next words, his mind was drawn to the fact that his right hand was shaking violently, having been trembling for a good hour before, thankfully the robes we wore meant he could hide such an ailment.

 _War. Death. Steel. Dragonfire._

He stood firm, despite the prickling sensation that ran down the left side of his face, he was the prince of the woodland realm, son of the king. He would not allow this, thing, to rule him. He slid his eyes closed as he tried to master the shakes that began to take hold of his right arm, any longer and he could not be able to conceal his reaction. A small state of panic shot through him, the throne room was full of councillors and guards, it would not be something that could be kept quiet if his alignment struck now. His plight had not gone unnoticed however.

"I think that we should all adjourn and think on what has been said" Came the soft voice of Lalaith as she descended the stairs from her own throne, her sapphire blue gown trailing behind her as she did so. Thranduil watched as his father turned to face her in surprise, he could not see his mother's face but whatever expression she held must have been unavertable, for his father did not protest.

"I believe my beloved wife and queen is correct. Guards, please escort Lord Elrond to the quest chambers and to the healing wing" Oropher started and turned to the elf-lord. "I suppose you will want to be seeing your wounded warriors, they are well which should bring you comfort" Oropher said in a quieter tone as the throne room came alive with movement, his guards coming to stand either side of him, only their eyes visible through the slits in their face-guard.

"Thank you elvenking, I am in your debt for your aid and their care" Elrond nodded gracefully, no hint of an undertone to his voice. Oropher nodded and gestured for his guards to lead him on. It was not long before the only elves remaining in the vast cavernous room were Oropher, Lalaith and Thranduil, it was the queen whom moved with fluid grace to her son, her eyes wide with concern as she grasped his right arm and quickly released it when she felt the trembling.

"Mother" Thranduil began, his voice shuddering with the effort to contain his condition, he did not feel well, not at all.

"Come ionneg, I will not suffer protests" she cut him off, taking his left arm within her own and lead him from the room, though not before casting a worried but scathing look at her husband, she had only ever looked at him like that once before. Thranduil felt his mother's attention fall back to him as she led him to the royal chambers, which were thankfully not far from the throne room, her words were of love and kindness as she tried to keep him together. Once in the safety of her chambers, Lalaith led her son to her bed and guided him to a sitting position and knelt before him, the worry in her eyes betraying the calm lilt of her voice. His vision had begun to blur, like it always did, battle brought out the memories, the oh so painful memories.

" _Push them back!" Thranduil yelled as he and his warriors held their shield line and slaughtered the orcs in droves. The final battle of the War of Wrath was brutal, Finarfin led the host of the Valar against the mortal and lesser creatures of Morgoth, whilst the Valar themselves fought the corrupted angel himself. Thranduil was tasked with holding the right flank whilst the greatest of the elven heroes faced down the darkest of the enemy's servants, as the balrogs and trolls of Morgoth came with the black tide of orcs, throwing themselves at the shining still of the Eldar host. Thranduil, the young elven noble elf lord swung his sword, a gift from Elu Thingol in his youth from side to side, laying wanton death to the orcs. The battle was turning, the forces of Morgoth were nearly spent, and with each step there was hope._

 _However, seeing that his defeat was assured, Morgoth unleashed his most terrible weapon on the host. It began as a deafening storm of thunder and flame, and from the shadows of the towers of Thangorodrim they came. Terrible winged beasts that were as dark as night and spewed flames that were uncaring of what they burnt. The host of the Valar cried in collective terror at this new threat, but something far worse stirred from the mountain fortress of Angband, its deafening roar sending even the fire drakes scattering. With dread did Thranduil watch as a great black mass hurled itself from the fortress, its size so immense that it bolted out the sun._

" _I am Ancalagon the Black!" the giant dragon roared into the air and then launched into the air. "My master biddens me to slaughter you all, and he shall have his wish, for you all shall burn!" there weapons did nothing, arrows, bolts, spears and swords glanced of the beasts scales as the dragons pushed the mighty host back. Thranduil called to his warriors who had slowly begun to fall back, not willing to show the enemy their backs. From the blackened skies that darkened with smoke, came a blur of gold and crimson which smashed into the ground that Thranduil and his elves steadily fell back from, its golden eyes peering at the elves before it._

" _Well, well, well. What do I see before me" it mocked as the dragon, not so great in size but no less menacing loomed over them. Thranduil stood tall, his sword dangling at his side as the dragon lowered its eye to face him. "Very brave little elf, but for naught for your time is over, I am Smaug and I am your end!" and with that the great reared back and made to engulf Thranduil in his jaws, yet the ellon threw himself to the floor and lashed out with his sword, causing the dragon to snarl in anger as the sharp blade nicked the soft tissue of his jaw. In anger Smaug swatted the elf-lord with his tail and sent him sprawling across the battlefield, the dragon abandoned the host of elves and followed the one that scored the wound. "That was a mistake wretch, you will taste flame" the dragon seethed before opening his maw and unleashing a torrent of flame, Thranduil closed his eyes for his final moments, waiting for the flame to consume him._

Lalaith sat beside her son as he lay asleep on her bed, it had taken a great effort to have her son take the sleeping draught she had made up for these exact situations. She gently brushed his hair from his face as a solitary tear slipped from her eye, she had heard his ramblings before he finally slipped into slumber, death, war and dragonfire. Since that fateful day at the climax of the first age he had been different, in times of great stress or emotion turmoil Thranduil would be haunted by the events of that war, it broke Lalaith's heart every time it happened and the shame in his eyes when the memories would flood back caused her to sob quietly as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Meleth-nin?" came her husbands soft voice, though laced with grief and a hint of fear. She tried to still her tears but found she could not, her son, her little spring lay before her battling his inner demons and she, his mother was powerless to help him. She felt her husband lay and hand on her shoulder, she did not want his touch at that moment, but she did not have the energy to fight him off.

"Why did you let him go?" she sobbed, turning her tear-filled eyes to Oropher, whose own face was grieved at the sight of his sons troubled sleep on their bed. He knew he should have insisted he stay behind, that he was not required but a little part of him wanted his son nearby, he had been parted for so long. His selfishness had allowed his greatest gift to relive his traumatic past and hurt his wife greatly.

"Because he is his father's son, and I was too selfish to let him out of my sight" he lamented as he sat beside his wife and gently took his sons hand into his own.

"Will he ever heal?" she said softly, her hand had still not left Thranduil's face as she sought to ease his sleep. Oropher did not answer, he could not. For he did not know if their son would ever be free of the horrors that were witnessed during the War of Warth, he spoke a silent pray to the Valar, praying that something could be done.

…

I know Smaug's appearance here seems out of place, his origins are never really explained by Tolkien. I didn't personally believe that Thranduil (As much as I love him) could've killed a dragon alone and thought if Ancalagon (Google him) decided to attack him then there would not be anything left. I appreciate all the reviews and let me know what you think and what you would like to see moving forward.

Thranduil's condition is effectively PSTD (Post-Traumatic stress disorder), thought it would bring a nice angle into the story. Thank you for a fellow reader/writer who is taking time to be a soundboard for this work.

Nesseldë – Little girl


	6. Chapter 6

**The Woodland Realm**

 _Chapter VI – War Council_

 _Year 3429 of the Second Age_

The council chamber was filled with the noise of heavy oak chairs being drawn against the carven stone floor as the lords and ladies of Greenwood took their seats, with Oropher taking his place at the head of the table, with Queen Lalaith and Prince Thranduil notably absent from the proceedings though if the elves were surprised, it did not reach their faces. Oropher leaned slightly forward and cast his grey eyes about the room, his most trusted councillors sat before him today, with Gelathon seated to his right, all of them waiting patiently for him to speak.

"As many of you will have heard by now, the Noldor high-king Gil-Galad and king of Men Elendil are mustering a grand host intent on marching to Mordor" the king began, he let this news settle in, he was of no doubt that they were already aware of the news, but he wanted to see their varied reactions.

"It is true then? That Sauron has returned once again? Spoke up one of the councillors, which caused a murmuring of unease. The Greenwood was largely untouched in the last war between Sauron and the elves, however the tales of how bloody it was reached their borders.

"I do not want to admit this, but it is true it is the only explanation for the increase of orc activity in the south and the burning of the forest of the entwives" Oropher replied, not failing to notice the pained expression of those present at the mention of the forest of the Entwives, now known as the Brown lands, it was one of his greatest failures that he could not reach them in time. "The Greenwood has been asked to lean its aid to this endeavour, the threat is real my friends, it has come to my attention that Minas Ithil has been ceased by Mordor. Today was must decide if we are willing to fight, if so we will go to Amdir and ask for his aid also" Oropher continued, before leaning back to assess the room, there was a quiet reluctance about them all.

"The Noldor have long claimed themselves the greatest of the eldar, why not let them fight this war with the aid of the Edain?" Spoke one councilwoman.

"And have it be said that we sat idle whilst others fight battles for us? Even the dwarves are marching!" Piped another in response. That last part of the sentence irked Oropher more than it should, he had still not forgiven the dwarves for their races part in the first sack of Doraith.

"We have a sizeable military, this war is for Middle Earth itself, should we not be part of it?" Gelathon spoke up, many in the room respected him greatly, and Oropher knew that his friends support would go a long way to either side.

"Not enough to content with the might of Mordor" spoke another ellon.

"Which is why we must join forces with this alliance" came an unexpected voice from the back of the room, causing many of the councillors to look shocked. Oropher turned to see Thalion step forward, his keenest guard and peerless with a sword amongst the Silvan. "If this alliance were to fail what do you think the dark lords next move would be? Gondor would fall swiftly, leaving the north and the west exposed to his grip. Strong we may be but alone we would be washed over, there would be no victory"

"My respects to your position Thalion, but this is not your place" spoke the dark-haired ellon whom Thalion had countered. The room fell silent, many eyes moving to the king for his view, yet Thalion spoke again.

"It might not be my place to speak at the council or have a say in its decision, but I have protected these borders for centuries, I have served its army for longer, I am a subject of this great realm, does that not give me the right to speak?" The guardsman spoke with vigour, causing the questioning ellon to be taken aback.

"Peace Thalion, I have been both a warrior and a lord before I was king" Oropher interjected. "I will always heed the advice of my commanders in matters of war" he added before turning his gaze to an ellon of light brown hair and whom was tall and fair. "Imrik, what say you on this front, are the soldiers ready for such a war?" Asked the king.

"We are much suited to battle within the wood, should we march on Mordor with this host our warriors will need to develop their skills in fighting open warfare" replied the ellon with his shoulders squared and head held high. "We would need someone whom is well verse in this practice, bold and practiced we might be, we are not a regimented and disciplined force like your Sindar king and Noldor"

"Whom might you suggest could deliver this kind of training on such a grand scale commander?" asked one elleth. Imrik looked to the king briefly and held his gaze for a moment before turning to the room.

"I have heard of prince Thranduil's prowess in combat, the warriors here are enamoured with the tales and look up to him greatly. I need not remind you all the significance of this. I feel the prince would be best suited to oversee this my king" Imrik explained. Oropher rested his cheek on his palm for a moment and closed his eyes. Imrik was correct, yet even now his son lay in a state of trauma that had resurfaced from old wounds, then there was his wife and she would sooner marry and orc than allow Thranduil to go near a sword for the time being.

"I will take that under-advisement commander" Oropher responded and nodded his head.

"Is that all commander?" Gelathon pressed, clearly knowing otherwise.

"My king, as you well know. Our ranger garb will not be suitable in pitched battle, I would suggest if we march out to war, that we issue each warrior with armour that the palace guard wear. We do not have the stores of metal for heavy war gear like that of our western kin" Imrik added.

"That would use all our stores my king!" Called out a detractor of the turn of events.

"What use would stores be with Sauron prevails!" Spoke another. Swiftly the council room devolved into chaos as voices mingled and fought with each other to be heard. Oropher brought his hand to his brow and massaged the growing headache that formed, it would be no use to try and silence the Silvan elves at the council, he knew it best to allow them to quarrel themselves out first. He noted the grim look on Gelathon's face, it had matched Oropher's own when he realised that the situation was so dire, that even the Noldor sought the aid of all they could. He had only just had his wife and son return to him, and now this war could very much tear them apart once more, he had half a mind to call his people with him and sail to Aman and away from this perpetual circle of life and death. Yet he knew many would refuse, and he would be leaving them to death or much worse.

But to go to war would bring death and grief to his realm, but then had they not experienced that already? Each week since the ambush at the southern border the orcs probed their defences, it would not be long before war was upon them. Perhaps this was the Valar's way of urging the eldar to return home, and in a way, it was, for Morgoth himself had been a Valar whom turned away from Eru in spite and had corrupted Middle Earth, citing that his passing would not be forgotten, for all those who dwelt within this earth would know suffering in some form or another.

"Enough!" Oropher's stern voice cut across the room, causing all to fall silent abruptly and turn to him. "War is already upon us, each week the minions of Sauron probe our defences. If we sit still and idle we will be swallowed whole" he spoke, his eyes locking on to each elf in the room one by one. "I will not command this, each will vote and that will decide it. Those who vote against will not be forced to fight, those who vote for will be free to accompany the host to the south" he added before pulling two coins from his pocket and holding them aloft. "Gold for the alliance, silver for no. Cast your vote, for this war will define the second age and beyond"

"My king what of Amdir?" Gelathon asked gently.

"If the council decides we fight, then we will visit the golden wood to gain their support. I feel if we engage then they will also" Oropher replied before sliding the gold and silver coins in his palm together.

…

Lalaith strolled throughout the vast and beautiful halls of her husband's kingdom, they were not the depth and vastness of Menegroth in Doraith, yet they were no less magnificent. She had declined joining the war council, not out of disrespect, but because war was not something she was well versed in, how could she vote or cast an opinion on something she knew little of? No, today she wandered the halls in search of a certain Noldor elf lord, one whom was regarded as a great healer even amongst the elves, she hoped that he would be able to aid Thranduil. As she walked she could hear the laughter of an elfling and an older elf, coming from the great library that the queen would shortly be passing by. Lalaith's curiosity peeked at the joy she heard in the young one's laughter and she entered the library, the Noldor were often found with a nose deep within their tomes, perhaps Lord Elrond would reside here also.

"Do you think he has read my book Alarielle?" Came the young voice, causing Lalaith to smile, Thranduil had mentioned to her in passing that he had exchanged books with a young elfling not a few weeks ago. The queen had also seen her son indeed read a book called _The Mouse and the Stag_ much to her amusement to see a grown ellon read a children's book.

"I am sure he will Elleina, but you must remember he is the prince, he has many other duties as well" came the soft voice belonging to an older elleth, Alarielle, the queen assumed. Oropher had mentioned to her of both Alarielle and Elleina, the little child's plight had broken her heart, she also remembered the look on her husband's face when he said that Thranduil had worn a brief but odd expression when he mentioned the older elleth. Lalaith did not know what complied her to do so, but she sought to locate the pair within the winding paths of the library, following the sounds of their voices to help guide her.

"I know, do you think he his handsome Alarielle?" Came the innocent voice of the elfling.

"Why do you ask little one?" Came Alarielle's reply after a moment of silence.

"I have heard the other elleth say so, but I have not heard you say anything, but you have a faraway look sometimes when the prince is spoken of" chipped the little elleth, amazing Lalaith of her powers of observation at such a young age. If the elleth had observed correctly that was. The queen reached the end of one winding path and saw the back of a tall and slender elleth of whom was looking to her left, presumably at the little Elleina who was hidden from her sight.

"I do not have a far away look Elleina, and the you are right because the other elleth do say the prince is handsome" Alarielle countered, giving up on the book she read as she rested her weight on her forearms against the table.

"You still didn't answer my question Alarielle" the girl pressed sweetly. Lalaith failed to hold back the giggle of amusement which gave away her presence to the two elves. Alarielle turned and upon seeing the queen, made to rise from her chair but paused as Lalaith held out her hand.

"Please do not rise for me" she spoke gently and stepped towards the elleth, her eyes finally resting on Elleina who looked up at her in wonder as she came into view. "Forgive me, I was not eavesdropping I happened to be looking for someone where I happened upon you both" Lalaith explained, not wanting the people to thing her rude.

"My queen, what you overheard please do not think it idle gossip meant to disrespect" Alarielle tried to explain, the expression on her face was that of anxiety.

"Oh that? Worry not my dear, I have heard enough elleth's comment on my son's beauty" Lalaith chuckled and turned to Elleina, whom still sat in awe at her. "I may be a little bias little one, but I do think he is rather handsome, don't you?" the queen asked with a warm smile and raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my queen, I think it's the silver hair. We don't see it often here, many of us have dark brown and shades of red in the forest, and he is very tall" the little elleth explained her reasoning. "I think Alarielle finds him handsome, she just doesn't want to say it" she chimed and fiddled with the pages of her book with a happy expression. Lalaith smiled at the little girls outgoing nature and turned to Alarielle, trying to resist the urge to chuckle at the mortification on her face.

"My queen I apologise deeply again. Elleina, it is not polite to say such things!" Alarielle lightly scolded the young girl.

"Its quite alright my dear, do you mind if I sit with you?" Lalaith asked kindly, wishing to familiar herself with this elleth that had seemingly captured her sons' attentions.

"Of course!" Alarielle responded and gestured to the nearest chair which the queen took, her gaze briefly flicked to Elleina who was happily reading the _Nut and the Shrew_. One of Thranduil's childhood favourites, Alarielle must have noticed her gaze as she made to speak. "The prince kindly let her burrow the book, Elleina exchanged one with him also, so has not put it down since" she said with a warm smile.

"Thranduil has been reading hers too, truth be told her mannerisms and fearlessness remind me so much of him in his youth" Lalaith whispered back, not wanting to ruin the little elleth's surprise when Thranduil would discuss the book with her.

"I told him he did not have too, she would have forgotten. I would not wish to take up his time on such matters" the elleth replied.

"Once my son has given his word my dear, little will stop him, he gets that from his father though I fear it is far worse in him" the queen spoke with a light laugh, feeling fondness for her family wash over her. She turned to Alarielle and briefly glanced over her, she was indeed a beauty and she could see why Thranduil had remembered her, for with her striking appearance she was soft and welcoming all the same, her son would need that if he ever took a wife. "Forgive my saying so, I confess I was eager to meet you, for my son has never often mentioned an elleth to myself or Oropher before" the queen added, smiling inwardly at the blush that appeared on the elleth's cheeks.

"That is flattering to hear my lady" she replied quietly, a feint smile gracing her lips. It was a small giggle that drew both older elleth's attention to Elleina, who sat holding her book with her eyes creased and beaming smile.

"Alarielle smiles when she thinks of him my queen, see" spoke the child excitedly, causing Alarielle to blush further. Lalaith could only smile kindly at the little girl, her energy reminding her so much of the little elfling that Thranduil once was. She turned to Alarielle once again and placed her hand gently on the elleth's arm, causing her eyes to meet her own.

"Worry not, this will stay between us" she said with a wink and leaned back into her chair, when a thought then came into her head. "Did you know that the king is hosting feast for the Noldorian guests?" the queen said casually.

"I had heard the rumours, I am surprised for there is little love for them in these parts. Yet any excuse for a feast is fine for the people here" Alarielle chuckled.

"Can I come to this one?" piped up Elleina.

"You are much to young Elleina" Alarielle countered gently, trying her best not to smile when the little elleth huffed and brought the book back to her face.

"Perhaps you should ask my son to attend with you?" Lalaith said, as though it were the simplest of things. Alarielle's eyes widened at the suddenness of the subject from the queen. She had only spoken to the prince on two occasions and now, the queen, his mother was suggesting they attend the feast together, and that she ask? Her mind raced for a moment, it was nonsense, yes, she smiled at the thought of him mentioning her but that meant nothing didn't it? _When Etauriel mentioned and interest in the prince, you weren't to happy about that?_ Her mind taunted her. As much as she tried to find an excuse she could not deny that her mind had turned to him on a daily habit, sometimes more than once.

"My queen! I do not know the prince that well, and I cannot ask him, the people will talk!" Alarielle replied quietly. Elleina would soon be jumping into the conversation at this rate. An elleth could not ask a ellon to a feast, let alone a prince.

"I hear that Silvan elves have no such qualms about asking such bold questions, as for the talk? We are elves Alarielle, we will always talk" she added with a gentle smile.

"I am not a Silvan elf, they possess a lot more boldness than I my queen!" Alarielle insisted.

"And if he asked you?" the queen countered. She knew that smile that Alarielle had given when she mentioned her sons' words about her, she just needed to provide a gentle push.

"I, I would .." the younger elleth stumbled on her words, something that infuriated Alarielle to no end.

"She would love to go, I can comb your hair Alarielle" Elleina said with glee.

"Then it is settled" Lalaith said and rose from her seat. "If both of you young ladies would excuse me, I must attend to other matters. I will look forward to seeing you at the feast Alarielle, and I will see you soon Elleina" the queen said kindly before leaving and quickly as she had come, intent on finding Elrond. Once out of sight Alarielle turned to Elleina with a mock scowling expression, but upon seeing the young elleth's eyes lit up, she smiled softly and chuckled when the little elleth began listing the things she would need to help make her presentable.

If she were honest with herself, she quite liked the idea of the handsome prince escorting her to the feast.

…

I struggled with this chapter, sorry for the long wait, the next few will flow much better.

Read and review! I love reading them and I am not ashamed to admit it!


End file.
